


It's Because You're Their General

by gundamoocow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gundamoocow/pseuds/gundamoocow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gradually, Kylo pieces it together. It's easy. No matter what's in Hux's mind when they start, his thoughts eventually drift to the same fantasy. Kylo wonders if Hux can't come without it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Because You're Their General

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Sinday Sunday, as explained [here](http://cylin-aka-ankamo.tumblr.com/post/148221199571/kylux-sinday).

Kylo first catches a whiff of it when he's buried deep inside Hux. Hux is on his back, slack-jawed and slack-bodied, letting Kylo have his way with him. His eyes roll back and his eyelids flutter, finally settling on scrunching closed when Kylo grips his cock with a slick hand. He pants rapidly, breaths in time with Kylo's strokes. The extra stimulation does nothing to detract from Hux's fantasy. If anything, Hux is transported into it more deeply.

It's not really a problem, Kylo thinks. Not when Hux lets Kylo continue to fuck him long past his orgasm and doesn't let out a peep of protest as Kylo manipulates him into whatever positions he sees fit.

Gradually, Kylo pieces it together. It's easy. No matter what's in Hux's mind when they start, his thoughts eventually drift to the same fantasy. Kylo wonders if Hux can't come without it.

"I can make it happen," Kylo whispers into Hux's ear as he slowly thrusts in and out. Hux's legs are wrapped around Kylo, already tight, but they squeeze tighter.

"Make what happen?" Hux asks. He's playing innocent, faking disinterest, but Kylo can feel his heart pounding harder than ever.

"Your fantasy," Kylo states outright. "I can arrange it, and wipe their memories afterwards."

Hux's eyes widen in horror. He's wondering _how_ Kylo knew, when he thought he kept it so well hidden.

"It's nothing more than a trifle," Hux says dismissively, expression suddenly stoic again. "Now, are you going to keep fucking me? I invited you into my bed so you could get me off, not talk nonsense."

It's typical Hux behaviour. Any time Kylo succeeds in striking close to home, Hux tries to detract from it by being extra bossy. Kylo shrugs and uses the invitation as permission to plough into Hux brutally, amused as Hux desperately tries to think of anything but many pairs of hands on him and cocks stuffed in all his holes (Hux's mental phrasing, not Kylo's), and is satisfied when Hux finally succumbs. Hux spills messily, _loudly_ , all over the pristine skin of his belly.

Kylo tries a different tactic next time. He has Hux lying spread-eagled. Nothing is restraining him, but Kylo warns him not to move or he _will_ hold him down. The threat does its job; Hux is already hard by the time Kylo starts teasing him. He licks along Hux's shaft, tasting the salty wetness accumulating at the tip. Kylo makes it his mission to have Hux squirming on the tip of his tongue, desperate enough to do anything it takes to finally climax.

"They wouldn't bother tying you up," Kylo rasps in Hux's ear after pulling himself up the bed so he could lie alongside Hux. It just takes a single finger now, sliding from the base of Hux's swollen cock to the tip, to have Hux practically writhing with need. "They wouldn't have to."

Hux swallows. Licks his dry lips and sucks in a breath as Kylo rubs the pad of his thumb over Hux's glans.

"Two of them would hold you by the arms while the rest rip your uniform off," Kylo says, carefully putting together all of the overheard thoughts. The details he doesn't know, he fills in himself. "Then they'd force you to your knees, where you belong. It's the perfect height for sucking cock."

Hux tries to buck against Kylo's hand, but Kylo doesn't allow it, draping a leg over Hux's thighs to hold him down. He could use the Force, but Hux likes it better this way.

"One of them slaps you across the face," Kylo tries experimentally. "He does it to soften you up, make you open your mouth for him."

Hux's whole body twitches. Kylo moves his hand away from Hux's straining cock, not wanting to accidentally set him off. He traces up Hux's stomach and chest, finding his way to a nipple.

"He shoves his cock down your throat, and you _take_ it. The others," he whispers, "they touch you. Squeeze you."

When Kylo says "squeeze," he pinches Hux's nipple, hard. Hux cries out. His eyes fly open, unseeing. His chest rises and falls violently with heavy breaths, and Kylo can't help but drink in the sight.

"Bend you over," Kylo continues. "One of them shoves two wet fingers into your ass, but you can't see who."

Kylo works his hand back down Hux's body. He pours some lube on his fingers and slides them down past Hux's balls and into Hux's crevice. Hux parts easily for two of Kylo's fingers.

"That's all the prep you get before his cock goes in, and then you're _full_ , Hux. So full." Kylo imagines it as Hux does -- two nameless stormtroopers on either end of him, pounding into their general without a care while the rest watch, jerking off or smacking him if he looks like he's slacking off. When one finishes, another takes his place.

"That's what does it for you, isn't it, Hux?" Kylo asks. "It's _because_ you're their general."

Hux cries out, gasping for air. It's wrong for a man of his rank to want this, and the shame pours out of Hux like an overflowing sink. The response is music to Kylo's ears. What began as a curiosity is now an insatiable need; Kylo craves to see Hux like this, reduced to a naked, horny plaything for a bunch troopers. Kylo can see it, how Hux greedily sucks cock after cock in his own mind.

"I'll set it up." Kylo's whisper is barely audible; a secret between him and Hux. "They'll have their way with you, and they won't remember. But _you_ will."

_No!_ Hux's mental protest rings strongly, and Kylo suddenly understands.

He smirks, hooking his fingers slightly to brush past Hux's prostate. "I see now," Kylo soothes. "You want them to know what they did."

Hux groans and squirms from Kylo's words and Kylo's touch, trying to thrust into the empty air. Kylo isn't giving him that. The stormtroopers wouldn't care for his cock, so right now, neither does Kylo.

"You want to look out over your legions of masked faces and wonder which one of them was there." Hux is so close now. His hands are clenched into fists, his cock is dripping, and his eyes are tightly scrunched shut, his mind deep in the fantasy. "To them, you're not General Hux. You're just a cock slut."

Hux screams and cries as he comes, squeezing down hard on Kylo's fingers. As soon as the spasms stop, Kylo slicks himself up and slides effortlessly into Hux. Hux is shaking beneath him, his eyes closed and his face wet. Kylo scoops him into his arms, whispering promises as he fucks into him. He's going to do it.

"Please, Ren," Hux moans weakly. The ambiguity of the plea is enough for Kylo.

He's going to make it happen.

Weeks later, because that's how long it takes to find exactly the right troopers, Hux is summoned to a storage hangar under the pretence of an inspection. Kylo is there to spectate, barely contained in a stormtrooper uniform.

It's when the door locks behind Hux that understanding finally dawns on him.

Kylo makes himself comfortable on the crate he is perched on. When Hux sinks down to his knees unprompted, Kylo knows this is going to be good.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello on [tumblr](https://agent-nemesis.tumblr.com/) =)


End file.
